During various phases of oil and gas operations it becomes necessary to place or withdrawing downhole devices from within a well bore. These are often referred to as “running” or “pulling” operations. For example, after drilling a well bore and withdrawing hydrocarbons, it may be necessary to place a plug in a portion of tubing or casing in a well bore and thereafter remove it. A pulling tool can be used for such operations.
In order to withdraw a downhole device from a wellbore, the pulling tool is often provided via wireline to contact and grab hold of the device, and then pulled toward the surface. At times, the downhole device may be difficult to dislodge from its location. In order to dislodge the device, jarring operations are conducted. If dislodging the device is unsuccessful, the pulling tool must be released and brought to the surface.
Releasing the pulling tool from the device often involves a particular upward and/or downward jarring sequence in order to sever shearable pins within the pulling tool device. Therefore, releasing the pulling tool can sometimes be difficult since the jarring must be sufficient strong and in a particular order. Furthermore, because dislodging a stuck downhold device using the pulling tool also involves jarring, the pulling tool can be accidentally released prematurely. Such difficulties can lead to longer servicing time and increased costs.